Ramini ang ulitawong bronse
by kyppeter
Summary: This is the story of Ramini as a teenager. Inspired from the radio drama 'Ramini ang batang bronse'.
1. Chapter 1 Pailaila

Disclaimer: I do not own Ramini. This is fan-made work. No money is made from this work. Just for fun, relax.

**Ramini ang ulitawong bronse**

Chapter 1

**Paila ila**

Dili maka tuo si Abel na naa na sya sa pinakataas na tunghaan ni San Carlos.

Dugay naman jud niya pangandoy na mag nurse, apan mas gusto sa iyang daddy na Computer Engineer ang iya kuhaun. Sa pagkanaug palang sa jeep na 13B, na wa na iya gana. Kay sa iyang pag labang sa kalsada ug pag agi sa main gate hantud nagbaragog na sya sa lobby, nakabantay sya na kadaghanan kay mga lalaki, naa man babaye pero gamay ra sya nagwapahan. Dapat nag nurse nalang ko sa Velez or kaha sa Cebu Doc. Hununa ni Abel. Iyang gi lili ang iya schedule ug nakita na ReEd iyang unang subject, mao ni saka sya daun.

"Goodmorning class" ingun sa maestrong terror ug nawng.

Nagpaila na ang maestro pero wa na minaw si Abel ug nagalantaw sa gawas sa bintana. Nagtan aw sya sa panganud ug naghunahuna na mas maayo pang mulupad sya.

"Next" syagit sa bayoton na maestro

"Hoi bai, ikaw na oi" ingun sa lalake sa atubangan ni Abel.

"ahh Yesss sir?" pangutana ni Abel.

"This is the first day of class and you are not paying attention. Introduce yourself to the class" minalditong sulti sa maestro.

"I'm Abel, but you can call me Pegs." sibya ni Abel ug nilingkud daun.

Nisunod ug tingdug and lalaki sa luyo ni Pegs ug ang uban pa na wa pa nagpaila. Nibagting na ug hinay hinay na sa pag pang gawas ang mga kauban niya na estyudante. Gi lili ug balik ni Pegs iya schedule ug nibalik ug tan aw sa panganud.

"Tana bai, lakaw na ta, adto ta standby sa gawas kay naa na musonod ug klase" ingun sa lalaki na naka kalo ug itom.

Nangawas silang duha ug gi sugat sa tulo ka lalaki ug usa ka babayi.

"Asa mo?" ingun sa cute na gwapa na babayi.

"But of course sa Rositas!" tubag sa naga kalo ug dayon nikatawa.

"Pegs, ako diay si Santi. ECE ko karun pero mo shift ko next sem ug CE. Kwaan nko ug E kay taas ra kaayo. Kini si Effie, si Paul, si Jay, ug si Erwin. Tana lingkod lingkod ta sa bench sa third floor." Ingun ni Santi.

Samtang nisaka na sila paingun sa ika tulo na salog. Nasugatan nila ang usa ka grupo na mga lalaki na tabis kaayo ug tinan awan nila labi na kay Abel. Nilabay lang sila ug nakuratan si Abel kay nikalit lang ug syagit si Jay.

"You're not that tough now, are you? That's right, keep on walking boys!" syagit ni Jay sa grupo ni Yves.

"English-english ka mura angayan, bisaya ug nawng!" tiyabaw ni Yves.

" Yes, proud ko bisaya ko ug nawng. At least tawo, ikaw mura german shepard, Ef, unsa gani ngalang sa iro na gamayon pero taas ug lawas mura hotdog?"

"Dachshund" tubag ni Effie.

Nangatawa ang grupo nila Jay ug nipadayon ug pagkatkat sa ika tulo na salog sa dakbalay sa mga enhineryo. Nanglingkod sila sa bangko ug nagbaylo-baylo sa ilang mga talamdan. Samtang ni dagkut ug usa ka sigarilyo si Erwin, iya gitawag si Effie.

"Ef, nganong hilom man ka, nasakitan ka sa mga dasdas ni Jay kay Yves?" pangutana ni Erwin.

"Dili oi, pero buotan man na si Yves, ambut kung ngano na usab na sya. Nahadlok ko na tungod sa among pag buwag mao na ing ana na sya." Tubag ni Effie.

"Mao ba, nahigugma lang gihapon ka niya no?"

"Win, wa mi nagkauyab ni Yves kay tungod kay gwapo sya, nagkauyab mi kay buotan sya pagkatao, ug diha ko na in love niya. Pero…" naputol ang drama ni Effie kay naabut si Jasper na nag ginhawa ug mabug-at.

"bai, gikan ko… side pocket… balita… karun… gibitay… usa lalaki… nangita ni… Ramini!" sibya ni Jasper.

"mao na imong gidagan para lang ma sultian mi ana?" pangutana ni Paul.

"dili oi, late na ko sa klase. Sige bai - bye" dayong dagan ni Jasper.

"sige bai ari sako, naa diay ko adtuon sa CE department kadiyot" ingun ni Santi ug nilakaw dayon.

"Lakaw nasad ko bai kay magkig kita ang ako ig- agaw sa science building" matud ni Erwin.

Si Pegs, Effie ug si Jay nalang nahibilin. Nitan aw si Jay sa iya relo ug nilingi sa duha niya ka kauban. Pero nikalit lang ug barog si Pegs ug nidagan palayo kanila.

"ngano to siya?" pangutana ni Effie.

"Ambut lang, weirdo man to na dude. Sige Ef, gotta go! See yah later." Ingun ni Jay.

_Samtang sa atop sa Gaisano Main._

Usa ka tao na nag maskara, nagpandong sa ulo, ug ga sul ob na murag dako kaayo na habol na itom, nagbarog sa tumoy sa atop sa Gaisano Main. Nag tan-aw sya sa ubos sa dalan ug nag gunit sa usa ka pisi na naggapos sa tiilan sa usa ka tao. Ang tawo kay nagbitay na nag tuwad ug perting syagit ug tabang.

"Buhii sya" syagit sa usa ka lalaki sa luyo sa taong nagpandong sa ulo.

"wala lang gihapon ka na usab Ramini, bogo lang gihapon ka. Akong buhian? Mahulog ni siya, mao ba na imo gusto?" katawang halawon na tingog na sinultihan sa taong nagpandong sa ulo. Naglantaw lang gihapon sa dalan sa ubos.

"Ikaw ang bogo. Ako si Ramini, basig nakalimot ka na maka lupad ko." Tubag ni Ramini.

"HAHA. I know you Ramini. That's why I'm here to kill you." Lugak na pagsulti sa taong nagpandong sa ulo.

"Kinsa ka?" pangutana ni Ramini

"Taw ga lang ko sa pangalan K. Taympa," tubag ni K samtang ni lingi kang Ramini. "Imposib-le!, dili ka mutiguwang Ramini? Usa ba kana sa imo mga gahom?"

"Mao, buot pasabot tiguwang na diay ka kay usa ka sa mga kontra sa ako papa?" katawa ni Ramini.

"Anak ka ni Ramini?"kugang pangutana ni K.

"O, anak ko ni Ramini, nice to meet you mr. K"

"No matter, I will kill you first then imong kumongkumong na amahan." Sulti ni Mr. K dayong gibuhian ang pisi.

Natagak ang tao. Ni aksiyon na unta ug lupad ang anak ni Ramini apan nakurat sya kay nikalit lang ug sakit iyang dughan. Dali syang naluya ug niluhod, dili maka tuo na napildi sya dayon sa iyang unang away sa usa ka daotan na tawo. Hanap na iyang pan aw. Niduol sa iyang atubangan si Mr. K.

"Yes, anak ni Ramini. Usa ka na ka tukog gigamit sa saging na gi barbecue. Pipila nalang ka gutlo ug mamatay na ka. Dugay na ni nako gi plano, nagpangita ka nimo. Karun matuman na ang akong panimalus. Goodbye anak ni Ramini, ayaw ka balaka paapasun lang nako sa labing madali panahon ang imong kumongkumong na amahan" Ingun ni Mr. K.

"Dili… amahan ko si papa Ramini… apan…" luyang pagkasulti sa anak ni Ramini. "apan… ako sad si Ramini, mao adia nako… mulupad nako!" ug ni lupad si ramini palayo kang Mr. K.

_ug diri natapos ang unang yugto. Kinsa si Mr. K, ug kinsa kaha ang anak ni Ramini. Mabuhi pa ba kaha ang anak ni Ramini bisan na duslakan na sya sa usa ka tukog gigamit sa saging na gi barbecue? namatay ba kaha to ang tao na natagak? Atangi ang sunod na yugto sa kinabuhi ni Ramini! ang ulitawong bronse!_

Takna, singko minutos nilabay sukad pag sugod nimo ug basa. kung mas dugay pa sa singko minutos, balik ug grade one, pagtuon ug balik sa pag basa. salamat.


	2. Chapter 2 Kara

**Ramini ang ulitawong bronse**

Chapter 2

**Kara**

"...gawas sa nabali niyang tiil ug mga pangos sa iyang nawng, luwas na sya sa kamatayon. Swerti ang iyang pagkahulog na nasangit ang pisi sa karatula sa Gaisano Main. pagkahuman ato nilupad ang usa ka lalaki na gituohan na si Ramini. Pagka abut sa mga kapolisan sa atop, wala silay nakit an na lain tawo kundi ang usa ka dako na itom na mura ug tualya. Ang pangutana, si Ramini ba kaha to ang nilupad? Ug si kinsa to ang tawo na naka itom? Ako si Bobby James, maayong gabii" sibya sa TV.

"bullshit! This can't be happening. Daddy, may anak si Ramini! This may ruin your plan! But just as you said, Ramini would be too old to go out now. Pero how do I find him dad?" lagot na sulti ni K.

"Giingnan na tika anak. Sukad sa katapusan namo pag sangga, ugh-ugh, ug sa iyang pagkahibalo na patay na ko, naka siguro ko na dili na sya mobalik pagka Ramini. Kalma lang anak ko, karun na patay na iyang anak, mapugos na ug gawas si Ramini. Pasensya anak, ugh-ugh, ayaw kalimti na mas dako ang ato plano kay sa pag patay kanila. Una, andam naba?" Matud sa tigulang na nag higda.

"Yes dad, naabut na sila gikan New York." Tubag ni K.

"Maayo. Anak, pipila nalang ka adlaw ug mahanaw nko diri sa kalibutan. Ugh-ugh-" hinay na sulti sa tigulang. "Paduol anak ug arun, ugh-ugh, - mahibaw an mo na ang katapusan pabilin nako kanimo."

Ug niduol si K sa iyang amahan ug gipaduol niya ang iyang dalungan sa ba-ba sa iyang amahan. Naminaw pag ayo si K ug ni ngisi. Ni tarung ug barog si K unya ni gunit sa kamot sa iyang amahan. Nipiyong ang mga mata sa tigulang. Gitawag ni K ang usa ka nurse ug iyang gi pahibaw na mulakaw na sya. Ni gawas na sya sa mansyon ug giablihan sa driver ang sakyanan. Nilingi sa sya mansion. "Dad, thank you. "

Samtang sa may kabukiran sa pardo, ni tugpa si Ramini na pwerting luyaha. Naglisod na siya ug barog. Ni kamang nalang siya paingun sa ilang balay.

"Giingnan na bitaw tika na ayaw ug adto. Pagkagahi gyud sa imo ulo."

"Pa, pa-saylo-a ko... please help m-" hangyo sa anak ni Ramini.

Gi bira sa amahan ang tukog na naka duslak sa dughan ni Ram. Gi agak ni Ramini ang iyang anak ug gidala sa sulod sa balay. Gipahigda kini niya sa kawayang lantay ug nilakaw paingun sa kusina. Nibalik ang amahan ug gipainom si Ram ug mantika na gigamit sa pag prito ug saging. Niagi ang pipila ka minuto ug naulian si Ram. Ni lingkod siya ug nilingi sa iyang amahan na naglingkod sa iyang atbang.

"Pa, si kusak buhi pa?"pangutana ni Ram.

"Wa ko kahibaw anak. Pero kung dili to si Kusak ang nidunggab kanimo, sigurado ako na tinudluan to niya. Swerti lang ka na naka lupad pa ka. Mao anak, padayunon lang nato ni ug storya unya kay manihapon na 'ta kay gutom nako." tubag sa iyang amahan.

**Kara**

_Pipila ka oras una naduslakan si Ram._

Naglakaw si Kara padulong sa iyang sunod na klase, ReEd 10, base sa iyang talamdan. Gikan sa California si Kara. Sa pagsulod niya sa maong lawak, tanang lalaki nilingi gyud kaniya. Pero naanad na kini si Kara sa mga maibugong pagtan aw sa mga lalaki. matahom kini siya, taas, mahindot na lawas ug kuyogan pa sa iyang pagkamanggialamon. Siya ra ang nalahi diri kay usa siya ka Industrial Engineering student. Puro mga ECE ang iya kuyog kay ECE Block section man kini. Nilingkod sya sa pinaka luyo.

"Goodmorning class" ingun sa maestrong terror ug nawng.

Nagpaila na ang maestro sa mga estyudante. Namatikdan niya na may pagka bayoton ang maestro. Iya sad gipaniiran ang iyang mga kabuan.

"Next" syagit sa bayoton na maestro.

"ahh Yesss sir?" pangutana ni sa lalaki na nakuratan.

"This is the first day of class and you are not paying attention. Introduce yourself to the class" minalditong sulti sa maestro.

"I'm Abel, but you can call me Pegs." sibya ni Abel ug nilingkud daun.

Nibarog sad dayon ang lalaki sa atubangan ni Kara ug nagpailaila. Nilingkud ang lalaki ug ni barog si Kara. Nilingi ang tanan gawas ni Abel.

"Hello, I'm Kara.",pahiyom na sibya ni Kara.

Nahuman ang klase ug naghinay hinay na ug gawas ang mga estyudante. Nabantayan ni Kara na nagpabilin si Abel. Muduol na unta si Kara apan naunhan siya sa usa ka lalaki na nitawag ni Abel ug niduol. Ningisi si Kara ug nitalikod. Sa paglakaw ni Kara nasugatan niya ang lalaki na iya na gustohan. Nagpa-arung ingnon sya na mutan aw sa ubos sa ground floor ug naminaw sa lalaki.

"Hmmm-bop tobedo bo doo" Kantang pasiaw sa lalaki.

"Hoy Kara! Naa ra diay ka dinha, nabaw ko pangita nimo. Tana, mag lunch na ta sa Julies" Ingun sa amiga ni Kara na si Candice.

"Taympa sa." Tubag ni Kara.

"Kinsa man na imo gi tan aw dinha sa ubos ba?" pangutana ni Candice.

Nipahiyom lang si Kara ug nilingi sa lalaki. Ang lalaki kay nagkuyog sa usa ka babaye ug tulo ka lalaki. Nangatawa kini sila pag ayo sa pagbadlung sa babayi kaniya na pag hunong na ug kanta. Pero nagpadayon lang gihapon ug kanta pasiaw. Nabantayan niya na gitawag sila sa bag ong amigo ni Abel. Nisamot ug kadako ang matam-is na pahiyom ni Kara.

"hala! Pagkadako ba gud ana imo ngisi. Oi, you like that guy no? Asa ana?. Kaila ko ana naka cap. You want me to introduce you to him?" pangutana ni Candice

"Wala oi, sa balay ko mag lunch karun Can, 'coz my dad wants to give me something."sulti ni Kara.

"goodness yadz, imo jud ko gipasaka diri. Pero its okay, at least now, finally, kahibaw nako na babayi jud diay ka. And now I KNOW your weakness" katawa ni Candice.

Nanaug ang mag higala padung sa ubos. Nigawas na sa campus si Candice samtang ni deretso si Kara padulong sa iyang sakyanan.

"Hi Kara"

"Oi A-gwapito! Hello Yves." Tubag ni Kara.

"Muuli naka?" pangutana ni Yves

"Obvious ba?"minalditang tubag ni Kara. Nakuratan si Yves samtang dako kayo ug ngisi si Arel a.k.a A-gwapito.

"Oh I'm sorry Yves, im just in a hurry. And Ariel, Candice sends her best regards daw. Bye guys" Sulti ni Kara.

Nisakay na si Kara sa iyang sakyananan. Apan wa niya na hipugngi ang paghinuktok ug naka hunana sa lalaki na dugay na niyang gipaniiran. Iyang gihunduman ang buhok niini na walay panudlay, ang katawa na walay pakialam sa uban, ang mga mata na "sparkle. No, sulti niya sa iyang kaugalingon, dili pa pwede.

"Jay, soon you'll be mine" ingun ni Kara sa matam is na ngisi ug ni larga na pagawas sa tunghaan.

_Pila ka madaghan minuto nilabay, sa ika tulo na sahog._

"sige bai ari sako, naa diay ko adtuon sa CE department kadiyot" ingun ni Santi ug nilakaw dayon.

"Lakaw nasad ko bai kay magkig kita ang ako ig- agaw sa science building" matud ni Erwin.

Nitan aw si Abel a.k.a Pegs sa langit. Nilingi siya sa mga bag o niyang higala. Gwapa si Effie ug tan aw niya mura buotan. Si Santi kay mahigalaun. Sa iyang hunahuna, swerti dala dimalas ang iyang kahimtang karun. Nitan aw siya ug balik sa kalangitan.

"Nagsugod na."hilom niyang sulti sa iyang kaugaligun ug dali nilakaw palayo sa iyang bag-ong mga higala.

_Sumpayan..._

_ug diri natapos ang ika duhang yugto sa kinabuhi sa anak ni Ramini. Kinsa man gyud ang anak ni Ramini? Ug nganong gipathrilling man pag ayo sa nagsulat ani. Angay bang kulatahon siya para mahibaw an na kung kinsa ang anak ni Ramini? Ug unsa man ang drama ni Kara ug ni Pegs? Atangi ang sunod na yugto sa kinabuhi ni Ramini! ang ulitawong bronse!_

Message from the writer.

Daghan salamat sa pag sunod sa kabuang sa akong pangutok. Don't worry, bali intro palang ni, after ani magkalalom na pero more clues will arise. Just be attentive to the characters i've introduced coz there will be unexpected twists (as requested, more like a challenge by Jen). First yugto was about 1200 words, 2nd, about 1300, both abridged. Ang ika 3rd kay more than 2T na(unabridged para dili mo malibog), and so is the 4th and so on, but don't worry, surely, it will be less than 1 million words per yugto and be very interesting(i strongly hope so kay basig makulatahan ko ni insek ug ni A-gwapito). Sa naglagot/nasuya, kurats! Mao ra na. GO LAKERS!

Takna diyes minutos nilabay gikan sa pag sibya ni Bobby James.


	3. Chapter 3 Canteen

**RAUB**

Chapter 3

**Canteen**

Samtang naglakaw si Yves padulong sa iyang tunghaan, nakit-an niya si Kara na naglakaw. Siguro padulong sa julies. Hunahuna niya. Gipugngan sa dalaga ang iyang buhok ug pina pony tail. Nakita gyud ang tibook niyang matahom na nawong. Nag sul-ob kini ug uniporme na mubo na saya. Puti ug mahamis gayod ang mga paa ug batiis niini. Sakto sa porma ang lawas bisan man ug nasa lima ka tiil ug tulo ka tudlo lang kini. Hamis sad kayo ang iyang nawong, wala kay makitang bugas o mga laing mga sakit sakit sa nawong na ampay sa taga belo. Samotan pa sa kandiis na mugawas bisan man ug gamay lang na pahiyom. Bisag si kinsa mabuang gyud ni Kara. Samot na si Yves na dugay na gahandom ug magsunodsunod na mura ug itoy. Apan wa gyud kini sya hutdi ug paglaum.

"Hi Kara" sampit ni Yves.

"Hi Yves. Padung ko skol, kuyig ko labang oi, mahadluk jud ko anang mga 62 kay kusog kayo mupadagan."

"O bah, ali" Dako kaayo ug ngisi si Yves na giubanan ug labang si Kara.

"Thanks Yves." Nipahiyom si Kara kang Yves na hinungdan na ga nganga lang siya. "Sige oi, ari sako. Asa man ka padung diay?"

"Ahhh way sapayan. Wala man, kuyugan lang tika padung imo classroom."

"Ay 'yaw na. Okay nako diri oi, walay may rota ang 62 padung sa ako classroom." Pasiaw ni Kara.

Nag nganga lang gihapon si Yves na sa sobrang ka ibog niya sa dalaga wa na kini kabantay sa pasiaw ni Kara. "Ahhh okay."

"Bye Yves. Thanks again." Ingun sa dalaga ug nisulod na sa tunghaan.

Sa may kan anan tapad sa tunghaan gakuyog si Santi, Abel ug si Jay. Nanglikod kini sila sa usa ka lamisa kilid sa soccer field. Nan aw kini sila sa pagbansay sa mga magdudula. Usa sa nagdula kay si Arneil.

"Hoy gwapito! Ang bula ang patiran dili ang sagbut!" syagit Jay.

"Dili man ang bula ako gusto patiran bai. Taka lang ka, iyang man tiil. Yaw lang saba." Tubag ni Arneil na nagkatawa.

"Unya Bel, kaila diay mo ni Kara? Nakit an man gud tamo nag storya gahapon." Pangutana ni Santi.

"O bai, classmate mi sauna pag highschool. Kaila man mo diba?" tubag ni Abel.

"O, kaila nako iya amiga na si Candice. Mao nagkaila mi. Mura man ug close kaayo mo bai."sulti ni Santi.

"Magselos lagi dayon." Katawa ni Jay.

"Wa oy, she's out of my league bai, and besides someone already owns my heart" tubag ni Santi.

"Kinsa man sad? Babayi kaha na? mura pilit man ayo ka tinutukan ni Abel gud." pangutana ni Jay.

"Secreto para bibo." Katawa ni Santi

"What? You like Abel, Ti?" pangutana na Kara na nikalit lang ug abut sa ilang likod.

Nilingi ang tulo ka lalaki sa ilang likod ug ilang nakit an si Kara na nag barog kuyog ni Candice. Si Candice busy nag inom sa iya sprite ug nag tan aw ni Arneil gaduwa. Si Arneil sad na nakabantay na gitan-aw siya nag sige sad ug pag cute.

"Maybe." Atik na tinubagan ni Santi. "Diri nalang mo eat. Balhin ko dinha nila Jay para kamo diri duha."

Nibalhin ug lingkod si Santi ug nitupad nila Abel. Samtang si Jay kay patan aw-tan aw kunohay sa duwa nila Arneil. Si Abel kalma lang na ni ngisi sa duha ka babayi. Nagpasiklap si Kara kang Jay ug namatikdan kini dayon ni Santi.

"Ehem, where are my manners. Girls, si Abel ang buotan na hilomon pero kaila naman naman si Kara niya ambut lang nimo Can, ug si Jay ang sabaan na hanggaw, opposite ni Abel. Guys, mao ni si Candice ang- no comment kay masagpaan yako. and si Kara, no further introductions needed." Paila ila ni Santi.

Nilingi si Jay ni Kara ug ni pahiyom. " Nice meeting you both." Ug ni lingi ug balik sa duwa.

"Can, mura naa naka competition." Sulti ni Abel ug gitudlo si Jay.

Nilingi ug kalit si Santi ug Jay kang Abel. Dili tungod kay nag binuang siya kundili tungod kay nitinggog na kini. Sa pila ka semana nila nagkuyog karun pa sila nakabantay na nitinggog kini ug karun nag binuang pa. Kung mag storya sila igo lang kini mu tubag kung pangutan un. Sa pagkatabian ni Santi ug pagka bugalbugalon ni Jay, si Abel kay walay laing gibuhat kundi tig katawa kanila. Karun na kurat sila.

"Lakaw sako guys kay mu adto ko sa Sto. Nino, manangkut ko." Sulti ni Jay samtang si Santi ug si Abel ga sige na ug agik ik.

"Why? Birthday nimo Jay?" pangutana ni Kara ug nisamot ug katawa ang duha ka lalaki.

"Ahh managkot ko kay nagjoke si Abel. First time mao dapat pasalamatan." Tubag ni Santi na nauwaw ug gamay kay wala na kasabot dayon si Kara.

Apan ni katawa si Kara ug si Candice mao ningisi si Jay.

"Buang!" sulti ni Kara na nagkatawa ug nilingi kang Abel. "Competition diay si Jay ni Candice?"

"Abi nako ako iyang gusto. pero tan awa lang gud unsa siya makatutok ni Arneil." Katawang sinultihan ni Abel.

"Mura sad ka ug si Santi dah, magselos dayon." Pasiaw ni Jay.

"Nah! Magsapaan gyud tika ug kumuton na nako imo nawng Jay." Sulti ni Candice

"Gipanguyaban naba ka ana ni gwapitoes?" pangutana ni Jay.

"Ha? Aw nope. Although, ahh nevermind."

"Hinay diay kayo among manok. Tsk tsk. Its time for me to work my magic."

"What?" pangutana dayon ni Candice.

"Dah ayaw nalang na tubayi si Jay, Can. Kay wala na klaro ka storya." Sulti ni Santi.

Nisugod na ug kaun na sa ilang paniudto ang duha ka babayi. Nakuratan ang mga lalaki kay perti maka kaun ang duha ug walay gipakitang kauwaw na nag sige ug hungit. Nisamot pa sila ka kurat kay gihurot nila ang daghan nilang gi palit na pagkaun. Perti maka tan aw ni Abel kang Kara ug nabantayan sad kini ni Santi. Nalingaw si Santi sa iyang mga amigo. Samot siya kahimuot ni Santi kay bisan man ug nag sige siya ug tan aw sa duwa, kabaw siya na nagkagusto siya kang Kara o diba kay Candice. Pero sigurado siya na nauwaw kini. Kay si Jay kung parti sa mga babayi dili kani mauwawon, grabe ka tabian ug makapasiaw. Apan kung naa gani ni siya magustuhan, grabe na kini ka hilomon. Si Abel sad kung maka tan aw ni Kara, mura man ug nakakita ug anghel. Pero mura ug naay laing pasabut na dili masabtan ni Santi. Pero usa lang ka butang na sigurado si Santi, mao na magkagubot gyud pohon ang ilang pagka amigo. Nikatawa lang gahunahuna si Santi bahin ana.

"Grabeha gyud ninyo makakaun oy." Sulti ni Santi

"Ti, no need magcute ug kaun kay cute naman mi daan." Katawa ni Candice.

"Ha? Unsa to? Bitaw ari sa mi ni Abel kay klase nami." Sulti ni Jay

"Bai kuyog nalang ta kay naa sad ko tuyo sa department." Sulti ni Jay ug ni lingi sa duha ka babayi. "It was nice meeting you." Ug daling nibarog ug gapaabut na mulakaw na ang duha niya na amigo.

Ni ngisi si Kara kang Jay. Unya ni ngisi lang si Abel kang Candice ug Kara unya nilakaw padulong na sa ilang sunod na klase.

"Kaw no, sakpan na tika. Kabaw nako kinsa imo gusto. Katung gipa ilaila tika ni Santi last week, which I thought siya imo gusto, normal raman ka. But now nailaila nimo si Jay. Nah, nag sige ko tan aw ni Arneil pero kita kaayo tika yads. You like Jay no?" pangutana ni Can.

"He's kinda cute and funny." Sulti ni Kara.

"What? Ka OA ato iya joke. Nikatawa lang ko para respeto." Katawa ni Candice.

"Saba diha oi, it was really funny and I know you know it. I thought kung unsa, pero what do you think Can?" pangutana ni Kara.

"Well honestly cute siya, pero long hair siya, kabaw naka nahan ko mubo ug hair. Okay nah, sige na gwapo sad siya. Pero mura untidy man siya manimit oy dili hugaw but untidy."

"Cool gani." Tubag ni Kara.

"Unya si Abel?" pangutana ni Candice.

"What about him?" pangutana sad ni Kara.

"Nakit an man gud tamo nag storya, two times na."

"Aws, yeah, classmate baya na nako sauna pag high school. That's all."

"Okay. Pero hala grabe raba maka tan aw siya nimo. Mura naka gusto."

"Dili oi, trust me. Dili na mahitabo."

"Hmpf. Tara na. Makalagot na si Arneil, nilakaw lang dayon wa man lang niagi diri." Lagot na sulti ni Candice.

Nanglakaw na ang duha ka babayi padulong sa Science Building.

Pagka sunod adlaw, padulong si Kara sa padulong sa Talamban. Naagian niya si Jay na nag atang ug jeep sa may P. Del Rosario. Iyang gipaduol ang iyang sakyanan ug giablihan ang bintana.

"Jay, padung ka school? Sakay na." Tawag ni Kara.

"Oi hi Kara. Ahh sure?"

"Yes" simpleng tubag ni Kara.

Nisakay si Jay ug dili mahimutang sa kauwaw. Nisugat kaniya ang labing mahanindot na pahumot ni Kara. Nilingkod kini siya ug iyang nabantayan na nag taud sa seat belt si Kara. Nataranta si Jay kay dili siya kamao mo taud sa maong bakos.

"Ahh Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Unsaun pag taud ani seat belt?"

Nikatawa pag ayo si Kara. "You don't have to wear it oi. But biraha na sya. And then yes that's it. Unya I insert lang ya dinha naa sa imo kilid. But you don't have to wear it. Naanad lang ko ani coz strict sa states."

"Ahh mao ba. Two candles na."

"Buang man ka oi, two candles ka dyan. Dili na angay ipang dagkut oi."

"No not about that but for meeting you again."

Namula si Kara sa gisulti ni Jay.

"Bitaw, dapat lang kay karun pako kasuway ani seat belt. And besides I don't trust your driving." Bawi dayon ni Jay.

Nikatawa si Kara kang Jay. Siya nasad ang dili mahimutang kay wala niya damha na maagian niya si Jay. Nabalaka siya kung maayo ba ang iyang hitsura, ug sakto ba pagka sudlay ang iyang buhok. Nagpasiklap siya sa samin ug gitan aw ang iyang hulagway.

"Nganong diri man ka skwela sa pinas. Mas nindot man didto sa states, diba?" pangutana ni jay.

"U, gusto man sa ako parents didto ko school, but I've decided diri nalang kay I miss them man. Naa man diri puyo ako parents." Tubag ni Kara.

"Mao ba. Unya wa ka nagmahay?" pangutana ni Jay.

"Wala." Pahiyom na tubag ni Kara.

Ni storya si Kara bahin sa iyang kinabuhi sa estados. Naminaw sad Jay samtang nagtan aw lang sa kadalanan ug sa kilid-kilid. Nisulod na sila sa tunghaan ug ni hunung sa dapit sa usa ka punoan. Gipawng ni Kara ang sakyanan ug gitangtang ang iyang seat belt. Nabantayan ni Kara na naglingkod lang gihapon si Jay ug ang hitsura na mura nataranta. Pero natangtang ra sad niya. Hilom na nagkatawa si Kara. Nanlakaw na sila padulong sa tunghaan. Pagka agi nila dapit sa ganhaan nabantayan nila na padulong si Abel kanila.

"Bel, ganina ra ka gapaabut?"

"Di bai, sayo ra gani ka. Nagkuyog diay mo mao diay sayo. Hi Kara"

"Hi Bel. Klase sad mo?" Pahiyom ni Kara.

"Dili adto mi side pocket." Tubag ni Abel.

"Sige ari sako kay basig ma late ko. See you guys later."

"Thanks again Ka for the ride."

Ningisi lang si Kara ug nilakaw palayo kanila. Nigawas nasad ang duha ka lalakit padulong sa bilyaran. Wa nila nabantayan na nag lantaw diay kanila si Yves. Naglagot na nag tan aw si Yves kanila. Unya pagkataud-taud ni ngisi si Yves kay naka mugna siya ug usa ka plano. Usa ka plano na makapasiguro sa iyang kadaugan sa kasingkasing ni Kara.

_Sa laing bahin sa siyudad sa sugbo._

"Paminaw mo, wala si Mr. K. karun mao ako ang magdumala sa maong kalihokan. Hinumdumi ninyo ang inyong mga bulohaton. Ang yawi sa atong pagdaug kay ang paglihok na matulin. Sulod, kuha sa kwarta, dayon gawas sulod sa lima ka minuto. Sige lakaw namo." Sibya ni dodong mysteryoso sa upat ka grupo.

Nagbarog kini si Dodong gapatung sa usa ka dako na trak. Nag sul ob kini ug itom na sinina ug karsones. Naka bandana kini. Makita sa nawong ni Dodong ang labing daghan na mga ulat. Dako kini ug lawas kay sundalo kini sauna. Niduol siya sa usa ka amerikano na lalaki.

"Mr. Frank, your team will have the toughest task. Mr. K have the greatest confidence in you but nevertheless don't disappoint him or me. Okay, goodluck." Sulti ni Dodong.

"No problem."

"Good. I'll see you at Pier 4."

"Sure, whoever this Mr. K of yours, he's one mothef*ck. Trying to use these poor assholes to be a diversion without them knowing."

"You have your role Mr. Frank. Do your job and they'll do theirs."

"Yeah Yeah." Tubag ni Frank ug nilakaw padulong sa iyang ban na sakyanan.

Nilakaw na ang grupo sa amerikano. Sakay sila sa usa ka ban. Gitawag ni Dodong ang usa ka tawo na naglingkod sa may pultahan sa bodega.

"Sundi ug bantayi si Frank. Inig malapuson ang iyang misyon. Una sya maka abut sa Pier kwatro, ambusha kini ug kwaa dayon ang mga bulawan." Sulti ni Dodong.

"O, boss." Tubag sa tawo.

Trenta ka minutos nilabay ug nagdungan ug abut ang upat ka grupo sa malainglaing mga banko sa dakbayan sa sugbo. Pas pas kining naka sulud ug naka tangtang sa armas sa mga gwardya. Usa ka minuto palang nilabay ug nag sugod na sila ug sulod sa mga kwarta sa ilang mga sako na dala. Ang wala nila hibaw-i kay nitawag na si Dodong sa mga kapulisan sa pag padulong palang ninla sa maong mga bangko. Mao nahiabut dayo ang mga pulis na naa pa sila sulod sa mga banko. Tulo ka minuto palang ang nilabay, nalibutan na sila sa kapulisan.

Samtang sa may Banko Sentral ng Pilipinas, naa na ang grupo ni Frank ug nag sugod na ug karga sa mga bulawan sa ban. Patay ang mga gwardya, ug wala man bisag kinsa nakabantay na nasakop na diay ang maong odipisyo. Ang tanan kapulisan kay nag tutok sa pagkawat sa upat ka banko. Nigawas sila na walay problema. Pag agi nila sa may north reclamation, gibabagan dayon sila ug tulo ka sakyana ug gi rakrakan dayon. Patay tanan ang grupo ni Frank. Gi karga dayon ang maon ban sa usa ka trailer truck ug gitabunan ug luna. Human lang ang lima ka minuto, nanlakaw na sila ug mura lang ug walay nahitabo na krimen sa maong dapit.

Naabut na ang trailer ug gideretso ug sakay sa barko. Nagbarog si Dodong Mysteryoso dapit sa barko ug ni ngisi sa grupo na nag ambush kang Frank.

"Maayo. Akong na sultian si Mr. K sa malampuson natong kalihokan."

_Sumpayan…_


	4. Chapter 4 Kagahapon

**RAUB**

Chapter 4

**Kagahapon**

Alas kwarto sa kadlawng, nagkamata si Dodong sa iyang gihigdaan na kwarto tubad sa bridge sa barko. Nilinkod kini siya ug niatubang sa pulatahan. Gibantayan niya kini pag ayo kanina lang mura naa siya nadunggan. Andam niyang gigunitan ang usa ka pistola. Pila ka minuto ang nilabay ug walay na hitabo,hinungdan na gibuhian niya ang pistol ug nibarog paingon sa pultahan. Apan duha palang ka lakang ug nikaging si Dodong.

"Bang! Tsk Tsk, kompyansa naman kaayo ka Dong"

"Fakingshet! Pastilan ka." Lagot na sulti ni Dodong.

Perting katawa ni K sa luyo ni Dodong na nitago sa mangitngit na parte sa iyang kwarto. Nag sul ob kini siya ug brown na kappa ug nag hood. Bisan man ug hayag sa maong kwarto, dili lang gihapon maklaro ang iyang hulagway. Gitutukan pag ayo ni Dodong ang iyang amo. Apan dili gyud niya mailhan. Mas taas pa siya kaysa sa iyang amo. Naa sa lima tiil ug walo ka tudlo ang gitas-un ni Dodong. Gituhan gyud niya na bata pa kini apan sa tinggog na ma lalawom, imposible man sad. Mao iyang na hinayak na kung dili kini mubo lang gyud na lalaki, unano kini.

"Sori mr. K, nakalitan lang ko."

"No worries Dong, I can see below na successful mo. Very good. Ang ako lang kinahanglan kay sento trenta sinko ka bars. Ang sobra imoha na kini ug sa imong mga sakop. Ayaw sa ninyo gamita ang mga bulawan. Tago sa mo ug mga duha ka buwan. " sulti ni Mr. K.

"daghan salamat sir K." Pasalamat ni Dodong na naghunahuna na sa napu ka bars na sobra. Giablihan niya ang pultahan ug nilingi ug balik kang Mr. K apan wala na kini. Gi ablihan dayon niya ang suga pero wala siya Makita na tawo sa iyang kwarto.

_Tulo ka semana nilabay..._

"Nakuha nimo ang number six bai? Hastang lisura."

"Dili ko sure kung sakto ba to." Tubag ni Abel. "Bai, naka tan aw ka sa balita gabii?"

"Bank robbery bai? Lagi, kuyaw to ang nag plano ato. Laliman munaupat ka bangko gi dungan ug kawat. And BSP pa ang gi target sa mga ukoy. Maayo nalang lagi kay nay nisumbong dayon ug na dakpan dayon sa mga pulis." Tubag ni Santi.

"Pero wala lagi daw pulis didto sa bangko sentral."

"Wa lang siguro'y nakabantay bai. Yuna, tuo ka ana hisgutan nila na Ramini?" pangutana ni Santi.

"Ambut lang, pero matud pa sa ako daddy bai, naa man daw Ramini sauna. Ug ingun siya basi iyaha na anak or pagumangkun o di ba kaha tinudluan lang. Tuo diay ka ana bai?" pangutana ug balik ni Abel ug iyang gi matid an ang reaksyon ni Santi.

"Dili pa sad ko kaingun pero kung tinuod man, ka hinay sad ana niya, upat ka bangko gi kawatan unya wa man lang siya nagpakita."

"Mao sad pero basi ing ana lang gyud kamaayo ang nagdumala atong kawatan bai."

Naglakaw sila padung sa ika tulo na salog ug wala na nag storya pa. Naghunahuna lang sila ug mahilom bahin sa mga kahitabuan. Nakita ni Santi na naglingkod si Effie, Jay ug Erwin sa bangko.

"Hi Ef!" sampit ni Santi.

"Wala man lang ni Hi nko. Tsk tsk" sulti ni Jay.

"Bai, kita mo ni Carla?" pangutana ni Erwin kang Abel ug Santi.

"Wala raba bai, pero try lang didto sa may IE department, daghan mga IE didto." Tubag ni Santi na nilingkod sa tupad ni Effie samtang ni barog si Jay ug niatubang kanila.

"Ibog kaayo ning kanahan ni Carla ba." Sibya ni Jay. Apan ningisi lang si Erwin.

Si Kara ug si Candice naglinya sa Bursar para magbayad sa ilang tuition. Nakit an nila kini si Yves na nagpaingun kanila.

"Dia nasad ang kulit o" sulti ni Candice kang Kara. Ningisi lang kini si Kara ug nilingi ug balik kang Yves.

"Hi Kara, Candice." Sampit ni Yves sa mga dalaga. Ni ngisi si Candice ug nilingi paingun sa Bursar.

"Hi Yves." Tubag ni Kara.

"Sige ayo ayo mo. Ari sa ko." Sulti ni Yves na nilakaw padulong sa auditorium. Nabag uhan ang duha ka dalaga sa bag ong batasan ni Yves.

"Wow, gi deadma imo beauty yads." Pasiaw ni Candice.

"Lagi, maybe busy siya or gadali ba kaha. But he's been like that lately." Ingun ni Kara samtang gatan aw ni Yves na naglakaw.

"Oh my God! You're affected. Hala! Don't tell me na-" sulti ni Candice na daling giputol ni Kara.

"No oi! Goodness. You know very well who I like."

Naglakaw si Yves palayo sa duha ka mga babaye. Nakita niya ang refleksyon ni Kara sa usa ka banner na nagtan aw kaniya. Nalipay kini siya kay malampuson ang unang bahin sa iyang plano. Nakaingun siya sa iyang kaulgalingun na dili niya makuha si Kara sa mga ordinaryong diskarte. Dapat gamiton niya ang iyang utok, dili lang ang iyang kasingkasing. Ikadaghan na niyang gipangutana iyang kaugalingun na tinuod ba gyud na naa siya pagbati kang Kara. Ug ang pirmi gyud na tubag kay naa. Nabantayan niya na mura ug nakagusto si Kara kang Jay. Dili sa maghinambug, hunahuna niya, mas gwapo man siya kang Jay. Iyaha gyud gipaniiran kung unsa ang naa ni Jay na wala siya. Ug iyang na diskubrihan, na dili diay parti ni Jay o niya kung unsa ang gusto ni Kara. Kundili kay sa makadaghan na nakagusto ni Kara ug mas daghan kanila, nagpakita gyud sa ilang mga tumong kang Kara. Bisan man ug buotan kini si Kara ug bisag usa nila wala siya gi away o gibalibaran, nagpadayon lang gihapon kini sila ug sunodsunod sa dalaga. Si Kara ang klase na babaye na gusto ug hinam. Im sorry Jay but im a lot smarter than you. Sulti mahilom ni Yves na nag ngisi.

Nasugatan ni Yves sila Santi, Jay, Abel ug Effie. Ningisi lang kini siya nila ug nipadayon ug lakaw.

"Okay namo bai?" pangutana ni Jay.

"ambut ana niya bai, malipayon man ayo. Gisugot na guro ni Kara. Wala lang sad ko paki." Tubag ni Santi.

"what? Nanguyab diay na siya ni Kara. I mean, kabaw man ko na iyang gidaskirtian, pero tuo ka bai na pwede na siya sugton ni Kara?"

"Kay ngano gud dili. Napasugot man gani niya si Effie, si Kara na nuon. Tan aw nako ana ni Kara kay humok ug ilong." Sulti ni Santi ug nagbantayan na nag hinuktok si Jay. Samtang gihapak siya ni Effie sa "ayaw ko ingna nagkagusto ka ni Kara?"

Nihilom lang si Jay ug nagtan aw sa salog samtang galakaw. Nangatawa kini duha niyang kauban.

"hoy Jay! gatuo pako na bayot ka." siyagit ni Santi na nagkatawa.

"Bitaw, naa ba ka uyab sauna Jay? KAMAO ba ka manguyab?" pangutana ni Effie.

"wala diay mo nailhan na uyab niya sauna?" pangutana ni Abel.

"Wala. Daghan chicks pero wala man ko nahibaw an o iyang gi sulti sa amo na nagkauyab na. Ambut lang sad kaha pag highschool niya." Tubag ni Santi. Ug nikalit lang ug katawa si Jay.

"Ayaw kabalaka bai, bisag unsai mahitabo, you'll always be my first love." Kabuang sulti ni Jay.

"Naa nasad ka, kung mag seryos na ug storya, magbinuang dayon ka." Sulti ni Santi.

"Hi guys!" sampit ni Kara na nagbarog sa ila likod. Nanglingi kini sila ug ningisi. "Let's go na Jay?"

"Sure." Tubag ni Jay ug nilingi sa iyang mga higala ug nikidhat. "See you later guys."

Nakugang sila Effie ug si Santi ug nagnilingiay ug nikatawa. Samtang si Abel kay nitan aw lang nila ni Kara ug Jay.

"Thanks Jay ha sa pagkuyog nimo nako." Sulti ni Kara.

"Wa'y blema na, Ka" tubag ni Jay. Nagpasiklap si Jay kang Kara. Myerkules man mao wa kini ga suot ug uniporme. Nag karsones kini ug nagsuot ug puti na sinina. Nisakay si Jay sa sakyanan ug nitan aw ni Kara na nag ngisi ug nagpahambugon gipakita na kamao na siya ug taud sa iyang seat belt. Nikataw si Kara ug dayon gipaandar ang sakyanan. Naabut sila sa Queen City Cemetery. Nakit an ni Jay na hilom lang kini si Kara. Ug nakasabut siya na dapat hilom lang sad siya ug dili angay magpakatawa kay mahalandumon kining adlawa. Gidala ni Jay ang mga buwag samtang ang gidala ni Kara ang mga kandila. Hilom lang si Kara nag gikuha ang mga buwak ug gipwesto sa atubangan sa lubganan sa iyang inahan. Iyang gi dakutan ang mga kandila. Ug nipiyong ug nag ampo.

Gitan aw ni Jay si Kara ug nabantayan niyang nihilak kini. Hinay siyang nipaduol ug giagbayan ang dalaga. Nagpiyong lang gihapon ang dalaga apan nagkakusog na kini ang iyang paghilak. Nigakos kini kang Jay ug gitago ang iyang nawong sa dughan ni Jay.

Pipila ka minuto nilabay ug nagpalayo si Kara kang Jay ug gipahiran ang iyang mga luha. "I'm sorry about that Jay."

"You don't have to say sorry" sulti ni Jay samtang nagpaduol kang Kara na nagtalikod. "Kahibaw ko sa imong gibati karun. Namatay sad ang ako mama ug gimingaw ko kaniya. Everytime i think about the joyful moments we had, i can't help but shed a tear. And crying helps me a lot."

Nilingi si Kara kang Jay. "Helps you? For getting it out? It helps but-"

"No, crying helps my acting skills." Tubag ni Jay.

"Buang gyud ka oi." Sulti ni Kara ug iyang gihapak si Jay.

"Bitaw, it helps out, but only a little. Pero it helps you realise, right after, that you still cry the same as you cried the first time. That tells you that you still love her for all this years. Nothing's changed. Only that she's no longer here. I'm never gonna see my ma again. But I love her even more. And that feeling is important. It is very important Ka. She may no longer be here, but so long as you remember and will still love him, she will forever be in your heart." Sulti ni Jay ug gitudlo ang kasingkasing ni Kara. Nitulo nasad ang luha ni Kara ug nigakos kang Jay. Pagkataudtaud ni buwag sa mga kamot ni Jay si Kara. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Eat ta na, my treat." Sulti ni Jay.

"Okay." Tubag ni Kara samtang gipahiran niya ang iyang mga namulang mga aping. "Thank you Jay. Bye mum. I love you."

Nanlakaw na sila padulong sa sakyanan. Hilom lang kini si Kara. Wala lang sad ni tinggog si Jay. Niuna si Jay ug lakaw para ablihan ang pultahan ni Kara. Ningisi lang si Kara ug nisakay.

"Asa ta Jay?" pangutana ni Kara.

"Larsyan." Nag ngisi tubag ni Jay. Nakuratan si Kara. Sa nadungan niya kay lami ang mga barbeque didto apan hugaw man daw ang mga pwesto. Iyang lang gitan aw si Jay ug namatikdan niya na seryoso kini. Mauwaw man sad siya ug mubalibad kay kahibaw man siya na dili kwartahan sila Jay. Si Jay sad kay uwaw na kaayo na nagtan aw kang Kara. Gusto na niyang bawion ang iyang gisulti pero wala siya lain kwarta ug dili siya ka libre sa mga mahalon na kan anan. Mas nakuratan si Jay sa tubag ni Kara.

"Okay." Tubag ni Kara.

Pag abut nila sa Larsyan, ni parking si Kara sa tapad sa Chon Hua hospital. Ni order si Jay ug upat ka baboy, upat ka puso ug duha ka coke.

"Kaun lang Ka, if makuwangan kay order lang ta, dali ra man na maluto." Sulti ni Jay na nag sugod na ug timpla sa iyang patis. Samtang si Kara kay dili pa sigurado kung mukaun ba kini. Nikatawa si Jay. "Don't worry oi, it's clean. Look over there! See, mga foreigners kay lami kaayo nakadala ug kaun. Its safe. And if it'll make you better, don't worry, if magkasakit man, daghan nata." Nisugod ug kaun si Kara ug dili siya ka tuo na lami gyud diay tinuod. Naglami ang kaun na gitawag ni Kara ang usa ka tinder ug nipalit ug laing pang barbeque.

"Jay, if you don't mind my asking. How did your mom died?" Pangutana ni Kara.

"Na aksidente siya. Si papa ang ga drive sa sakyanan." yanong tubag ni Jay ug nipadayon lang ug kaun.

"I'm sorry." Sulti ni Kara.

"It's alright. Pero hangtud karun, wala pa nako napasaylo ang drayber na nibangga sa among sakyanan. Hit and Run. Wala na hibaw i kung asa na to. Pero kung mahibaw an nako kung asa siya. Well, he'd better run again."

Nisanong lang si Kara kay nakita niya ang kalagot ug kasakit sa nawong ni Jay.

"So Ka, how?" pangutana ni Jay.

"My mom? Well, you see. My mom and I lived in Los Angeles. I grew up there by the way. Naa negosyo ako dad diri sa cebu mao panagsa lang nako siya makita. Close mi duha bisan man ug pipila ka adlaw lang siya mo stay didto. Pero mas close mi sa ako mom. She took care of me. When it comes to financially, si daddy of course, wala problema coz successful man si dad sa iyang negosyo. But emotionally, mom was always there for me. She had this disease that's so rare that I can't even remember kung unsa to. She died when I was 12. My dad loved my mom. Even as a child then, I can feel it in him. But si mommy, at that time, wa ko pa ko kasabut, but now, I understood. She kinda hates him." Storya ni Kara samtang gatan aw sa mga bata na nagduwa sa may basketbolan.

"Why man nakaingun ka ana?" pangutana ni Jay.

"For the obvious reasons I think. Like wala siya pirmi. And I think naa siya lain. I can't prove it. But si mommy kay pirmi nako mabantayan naghinuktok. Maybe that made her condition even worse."

"But you're with your dad now?"

"Yes, and we're good. So far wala man problema. I still love my dad though. He makes me laugh and takes care of me now. And well, after my mom died, he visited me more often then. And then this year, he just called me na if I want, I could continue studying here. And so I did. And I'm happy."

"That's good."

"Yes. And now I'm here eating bbq with you." Tubag ni Kara.

_Sumpayan..._


	5. Chapter 5 Yves

**Ramini Ang Ulitawong Bronse**

Chapter 5

**Yves**

**U**sa ka adlaw nilabay sukad nagkita si Yves ug si Kara sa tunghaan. Naglakaw kini siya padulong sa Science Building. Niagi kini siya sa may canteen. Iyang gipangita si Candice. Nakit an niya si Candice na naglingkod ug nagkaun. Nag inusara lang kini si Candice. Iyang kining giduol.

"Hi Candice." Sampit ni Yves.

"Hi Yves. Ngita ka ni Kara?" pangutana ni Candice.

"Ikaw ako tuyo oy. Niagi lang ko, unya nakit an man tika. Nakahinumdum ko naa lang gitugon si Arneil o nagkita naba mo?" Tubag ni Yves ug na interesado dayun ang dalaga.

"Wala. Unsa man Yves?" dali pamarayg sa dalaga.

"Kung libre daw ka karun hapon, kung okay raba , laag daw mo. Kung okay ra nimo, paabut siya lobby karun alas singko." Sulti ni Yves na nagtan aw sa dalaga na dako kaayo ug ngisi. "Ari sako, mao ra to."

"Ahh. Salamat Yves."

Naglakaw si Yves padung sa science building. Sunod klase niya kay Chemistry. Klasmeyts sila ni Arneil. Layo palang siya, nakit an niya na nagpaabut si Arneil sa may canteen sa Science Building. Kahapon gisugdan niya ang ikaduhang bahin sa iyang plano sa pag daug sa kasingkasing ni Kara. Mao kini ang iyang plano. Una, ipakita niya kang Kara na dili na siya interesado. Ika duha, iyang amigahon pag ayo si Candice. Sa ining paagi kay si Candice na mismo musulti kang Kara unsa ka buotan si Yves. Kabaw si Arneil na nanguyab siya kang Kara. Mao iyang gyud gipang adaman ang iyang diskarte kang Arneil na wala siya laing tumong. Kaninang buntag lang, gisugdan niya ang iyang plano. Presko pa sa iyang hunahuna ug bilib gyud siya sa iyang kaugalingun kay malampuson gyud. Klase to nila sa Algebra ug kay walay maestro, nag storya lang kini sili.

_Kaninang buntag.._

"_Bai, ni apil diay ka ug film Art seminar? Gastoha sad ana na hobby oi" pangutana ni Yves_

"_Lagi bai, pero naa man ko sponsor. Tag iya man ako tiyo ug Studio. Iya kung gipakuha ana kay patabangun ko niya, kay daghan na siya customer, mga kaslunon. Nag expand man gud siya" Tubag ni Arneil._

"_ahh mao ba. Pero datu man ka bai sa akong tan aw. Gwapito gud. Datu kaayo ug hitsura." Sulti ni Yves._

"_dili bai oi." Katawa ni Arneil. "Sos kung gwapo pa ko unya datu pa, hagbay ra nako gipanguyaban si Candice."_

_Jackpot, hunahuna ni Yves. Iya kining gipaabut na mu hisgut bahin sa dalaga. "panguyaban diay nimo bai, sa tinuod lang hitsuraan man ka. dili man na importante kung datu ba ka. And besides nahan man na siya nimo bai." Sulti ni Yves._

"_Lamia paminawon ana oi. Bitaw bai, mauwa lagi ko, nahan unta nako siya dad un sa tops bai." _

"_Kurata sad nimo oi, tops man dayon." Katawa ni Yves._

"_Naka adto ko didto gud nag photo session ako tiyo. Ganahan kaayo ko didto. Ang problema wala ko sakyanan. Kung pauslon ko nimo, okay kaayo" Sulti ni Arneil na nagkatawa._

_Nakurat si Yves dili kay tungod nakahunahuna si Arneil na mang-ulos sa iyang sakyanan, kundi sakto kaayo kini para matuman ang iyang plano. Naghunahuna kunohay si Yves. Nilingi siya kang Arneil. "sige bai, pauslon tika sa ako daan na sakyanan, pero ikaw mo pagosilina."_

_Lipay kaayo si Yves na dako kaayo ug ngisi. "Bitaw bai, okay ra?"_

"_Lagi pero dapat walay garas bisag gamay kaayo. Ug ikaw pagosilina."tubag ni Yves_

"_bai, joke ra to oi."sulti ni Arneil_

"_Aw dili ka. Okay."bawi ni Yves_

"_bitaw bai. Kung tinuod gyud na imoha, sige daghan kaayong salamat."_

"_pa dilidili pang ang ukoy. Sige gwaps kwaa lang karun gabii."_

Nagsaka pa gani si Yves sa hagdanan sa may canteen, giduol na dayon siya ni Arneil na wala nakapaabut.

"Unya unsay pung niya bai?" pangutana ni Arneil.

Nikatawa si Yves nagtan aw ni Arneil. "Ambut ato, pero mura interesado bai, dako man kaayo tug ug ngisi paglakaw nako. Adto lang gud sa lobby pagpaabut. Mu tunga lagi to. Pagkatalawan gyud nimo oi. Ikaw palang to deretso nanghagad niya. Mura ka hayskul da." Sulti ni Yves na nagpadayon ug lakaw padulong sa Science Building.

"Lahi gyud bai kung tinuod na gyud na gugma imo gibati. Dili baya ko mauwaw sauna manguyab. Karun lang, tungod lang kay college na, lahi siguro kaysa sa hayskul. Pero kulba gyud bai. First time ni nako. Daghan salamat bai ha."

"way sapayan bai. Basta ayaw lang saba na gipaulos tika ha. Ingun palang hambugero kaayo ko. Promise?"

"Way 'blema na bai." Tubag ni Arneil.

Nipahiyom si Yves. Kabaw siya na mutug an gyud kini si Arneil. Kabaw sad siya na dili gyud maka tuo si Candice na inosente lang ang iyang pag tabang ni Arneil. Apan, sa magkadugay, sa pagpadayon niya sa iyang ikaduhang plano, maganahan gyud ang dalaga niya. Gwapa kini si Candice apan datu kini ikumpara ni Arneil. Pero daghan sad mga babaye na gwapohan ni Arneil. Apilan pa na magdudula kini sa soccer mao sakto kini ug panglawason. Sigurado siya na bisan man ug na torpe siya ni Candice karun, magkadayon kini sila sa makadugay. Pero ngano dugaydugayon man na karun pa na makatabang pa kini sa iyang pag kuha sa kasingkasing ni Kara. Ika duhang plano, magkauyab si Candice ug Arneil tungod sa iyang inosenting pagtabang-kunohay, malampuson. Nagkatawa si Yves. Ug gitan aw kini siya ni Arneil.

"Nakahinumdum lang ko sa ako amigo sauna bai, pariha nimo, naulipon sad." Daling palusot ni Yves.

"Naulipon sa unsa ba?"

"Sa gugma." Tubag ni Yves ug nangatawa silang duha.

Pagnaug ni Yves gikan sa ika duhang salog padulong sa lobby, nakit an niya na nanlakaw na sila Arneil ug Candice padulong sa parkinganan. Malipayon gakuyog ang duha. Nag ngisi kini si Yves sa iyang gibuhat. Apan na tingala siya. Malipayon ba siya tungod kay malampuson ang iyang plano? O ba kaha tungod kay sa simpleng rason na nakatabang siya sa iyang higala. Mas matuohan kung ang ulahi ang tinuod. Apan, sakto sad ang una. Kung mao man, nausab siya tungod sa babayi? Ing-ana ba siya ka grabe ang iyang pagka igo sa gugma. Nagkatawa siya gahunahuna.

"Hoi Yves! ka dako ba ana imo katawa. Unsa man imo gikataw an ba." Sulti ni Effie samtang gipangita kung unsa ang gikataw an ni Yves.

"Hi Ef. Wala oi. Naa lang ko nahinumduman."

"Ay sos, palusot. Balita kay gisugot naman daw ka ni Kara."

"I wish. Wala oi. Dili man sa mo-surrender na ko. Gaan lang sad nako panahon ako kaugaligun. Ug kahibaw naka na parti anang gitawag nila na gugma."

"Ows, unsa man na?"

"You can't stop loving someone."

"Ows? Buot pasabot love gihapon ko nimo?" pangutana ni Effie.

"Yes of course, Ef. Pero lahi nalang guro, I love you as a sister nalang." Tubag ni Yves

"Dah ambut nimo Yves, nagka dugay nagka OA ka." Katawa ni Effie. "Sige oy, ari sa ko, good luck nalang."

Gisundan ug sa iyang panan aw si Effie na naglakaw paingun sa gawas sa tunghaan. Nagkauyab kini sila ug kadiyot. Apan bisan man ug maayo ang ilang pagkauyab, naa kini kulang. Wala nagdugay ug kalit lang silang wala na'y kita-kita o tinawagay sa telepono. Maong usa ka adlaw nag storya kini sila bahin sa ilang relasyon ug nagkahukom sila na hangtud pagkahigala lang gyud kutob. Pagkahuman ato, mas nagka suod sila. Pipila ka adlaw sa ilang pagkabuwag, naka uyab si Effie ug lain lalaki, apan wala kini nag dugay kay bayot diay. Buotan kini si Effie, gwapa ug brayt. Daghan mga lalaki nanguyab niya karun pero wala pa siya gisugot. Iya pa kining gibinuangan na dili ba kaha nahadlok siya na mailad na sad ug bayot. Katawang gahuna-huna ni Yves. Ang puruhan na sugton ni Effie kay si Santi. Mas nauna pa nanguyab si Santi sa dalaga. Pero gisugot ni Effie si Yves maong may kalagot si Santi kaniya. Labi na ang suod na higala ni Santi na si Jay. Nisamot pa ang ilang kasuko katong nasayran nila na gabuwag ang duha. Wala sila kahibalo sa rason kung ngano gabuwag ang duha. Na timingan pa na sa ilang pagkabuwag na namatay ang lolo ni Effie. Mao magul anon ang dalaga tungod kay perti kini siya ka pinangga sa iyang lolo. Si Effie sad, wala man lang gipahibaw sila Santi kung ngano nagbuwag sila ni Yves. It's none of their business, matud pa ni Effie kang Yves. Maong gidawat lang ni Yves ang tanan mga kantyaw sa duha ka maghigala na lalaki kay girespeto niya ang desisyon ni Effie na itago nalang ang rason sa ilang pagkabuwag. Ug wala man sad mahadlok si Yves.

Naglakaw si Yves padulong sa gawas sa tunghaan kay mag duwa ug kadiyot sa bilyaran kay dugay pa ang sunod na klase niya. Samtang galakaw siya, iyang na amgohan na sukad na iyang gi sugdan ang iyang plano, malipayon kini siya. Nihapit siya sa Burger Machine kay gibati siya ug kagutom. Nilingkod siya na gaatubang sa tunghaan. Nag sige pa kini siya ug ngisi gahuna-huna sa mga umaabut na mga adlaw. Apan nakit an niyang galakaw si Jay ug si Kara. Nawala ang ngisi ni Yves ug nailisan ug kalagot ug kasuya. Nakuratan si Yves kay nilabang ang duha ug padulong kaniya. Nitarong ug lingkod si Yves ug nagpaka-arung ingon na nagbasa sa iyang mga libro.

"... bitaw Jay, way binuang ba?" pangutana ni Kara kang Jay.

"Ay lagi Ka, ambut sad lagi kung wa ba to nila ilisdi." Tubag ni Jay ug perting katawa ni Kara.

Molingkod na unta sa atbang ni Yves ang duha apan usa lang ang bakante. Mao nilibot sila padulong sa gilingkoran ni Yves. Padayon lang ug nagduko si Yves ga basa sa iyang libro.

"Yves?" tawag ni Kara human nakalingud tapad ni Yves.

Nilingi si Yves kang Kara ug nakurat kunohay. "Hi Kara. Jay." Sampit sad niya kang Jay na naglinkod tapad sa dalaga.

"Bai." Simpleng tubag ni Jay.

"Naka order naka? My treat, ako nalang bayad sa imo gi order." Sulti ni Kara kang Yves.

"Tsk tsk. Nabayran na nuon nako. Pero mudawat ko ug cash." Pasiaw ni Yves.

Nikatawa si Kara ug nalipay si Yves. Pero wala ni niya gipakita. Ug gipaningkamutan niya na dili ipakita kang Kara ug labi na kang Jay na nagselos siya. Relax lang, huna-huna ni Yves.

"Checke, pwede ra?" pangutana ni Kara.

"Kung posted, no thanks. Bitaw, salamat Kar. Next time nalang. Dili na nako kalimtan." Tubag ni Yves na nag ngisi.

"Sure." Sulti ni Kara na nagngisi.

Nabantayan ni Yves na nag sige ug tan aw si Jay kaniya. Nagkatawa siyang gahuna-huna kay nag selos si Jay kaniya. Kung ngano, wala siya nahibaw an na rason. Ang importante kay pildi si Jay. Bisan man ug ga kuyog sila ni Kara, iyang gibati na mura ug nalingaw si Kara kaniya.

"Wa naka klase Yves?" pangutana ni Kara.

"Naa pa pero dugay pa. Palit ra ko diri unya saka lang dayon ko sa Side pocket. Adto nako kaun unya stand by ko didto, paabut."

"Oi, nahan ko magkahibaw ug billiard." Sulti ni Kara.

"Kung gusto ka Ka, tudluan tika." Sulti ni Jay.

"Okay." Simpleng tubag ni Kara.

Gitunol sa tindera ang burger ni Yves. Iya kining gidawat ug nibarog.

"Unya una lang ko ninyo. Kar, kidhatan ra na nimo imo kontra, siguradong daug naka. Ing ana ra ka simple." Sulti ni Yves kang Kara.

"Haha. Unya kung babayi akong kontra?" pangutana ni Kara.

"Kidhatan nimo iyang uyab." Tubag ni Yves. Perting katawa sa dalaga. Tabis na gyud ug panan aw si Jay kaniya. Pero mungisi kini inig atubagn ni Kara kaniya. Nilakaw si Yves na nag ngisi.

_Sumpayan..._


End file.
